gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurarihyon Mission Aliens
Nurarihyon Alien (ぬらりひょん, Nurarihyon-Seijin) are a race of aliens that have taken refuge on the earth and therefore have become targets of a global alien extermination effort. Appearance All the Nurarihyon Aliens resemble differnt Japanese Yokai such as the Kappa or Oni, its likely that they had been what had caused the ancient legends implying that they had been living on Earth longer than any other of the Aliens. History The Gantz team in Tokyo finds itself for the first time outside of Tokyo, in the city of Osaka. There it learns there is an Osaka team also. Just before the mission began, some of the team had gathered to help Kurono fight against vampires. During the battle Kurono is killed, and Gantz starts to transfer the rest of the team back for a mission. Two vampires, Hikawa and Chiaki, grab members of the team, transferred in with them, thus joining the team. As was the case in their previous mission, the Hunters were visible to normal humans. No one explained anything to the two vampires of course. The two Vampires did not know that there were rules which required them to stay within the designated hunting area, and so attempted to leave the area with three other newcomers. When the newcomers died, they guessed that bombs had been planted in their heads, and turned back. Chiaki questioned whether they should be killing the aliens or trying to realize their original goal of eliminating the Hunters. They ran into a group of three aliens atop a shop. Hikawa talked to one of them, who told them that since they have the Hunter signal, he wouldn't do anything to protect them. They then found two more aliens and seemed to work together with them by killing three members of the Osaka team. However, the aliens changed their mind, and decided to attack the Vampires as well. Hikawa ends up loosing a finger, and Chiaki is injured. One of the members of the Osaka team members has a device to detect the point value of all the aliens. The most powerful aliens he finds in this mission are Nurarihyon, worth 100 points, a Tengu alien worth 71 points, and an Inugami alien worth 68. The Nurarihyon has the power to transform rapidly, changing from an old man, into a young man, into a child, then into a woman while leaping from the platform into a crowd that appears to be ritual sacrifices. The Nurahihyon then regenerates into an amalgamation of its female and beastly forms, which Oka, the most powerful player from the Osaka Team, obliterates from a short distance using a burst of power from the cap in the right palm of his suit. Oka, after some time fighting the alien, realizes that he can't beat it and leaves him to the Tokyo Team. The Nurahi then regenerates three more heads and other various parts, claiming to 'understand' Kaze's technique. Afterwards, Kaze does his signature attack and kills all of Nurahi his bottom half. Then, Nurahi revives itself again from blood and organs. They once again continue to fight, with Kaze losing his upper hand until the rest of the Tokyo team jumps in to aid him. Suddenly, Nurari states that he 'understands' and proceeds to leave the fight entirely, venturing to an unknown destination. At this time, the Tokyo team attempts to devise a way to defeat the monster. It is noted by Katou that Nurari is unable to quickly recover from attacks that it cannot predict or sense seen in its fight with Oka Hachirou -- the Tokyo team then creates a strategy of sniping Nurari from outside his range of perception, limiting his ability to regenerate. The Nurarihyon then returns after killing Oka Hachirou and confronts Katou, who is acting as bait for the sniping ploy. The two exchange a brief discussion as to why Gantz players are forced to kill aliens, though nothing concrete comes from the dialogue. Nurari is suddenly shot from multiple directions, greatly injuring him. Hikawa then leaps into the fray and splits Nurari down the middle. Hikawa and Nurarihyon continue to fight, with Nurari very weakened and only able to rely upon lasers fired from his eyes. Katou, his legs dismembered by a stray laser, summons enough strength to lock on and pull the Z-Gun's trigger, completely annihilating the Nurarihyon before it can fire a laser at Reika. In the process Yamazaki is killed defending Katou. The 17 year old vows to revive her for the sake of Katou. Trivia Category:Aliens